Sunrise- Solangelo
by liliesiris
Summary: Based off the song Sunrise from the musical In the Heights


Nico was attempting to teach Will Italian. Now you're probably wondering why, and so was Nico as it was now five in the morning. Nico was sitting in bed wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants that felt a bit too big on him. Probably Will's. He couldn't find his own jeans since they had disappeared last night, along with one of his socks, so he had grabbed the first thing that looked like a pair of pants to him. Back to the subject, Will, Nico learned, didn't butcher the Italian language (thank the gods) but had trouble remembering the words Nico taught him. So, Nico had to spend the past hour repeating the words to Will. They decided to take a short break, so Will was currently in the bathroom. He sighed before standing up to open up the curtains of one of the windows. The curtains were Hazel's idea, not his, stating that the cabin should look a bit more homely since she would be visiting from time to time. From the window, he had a view of the arena, the Big House, and the strawberry fields, thankfully, it wasn't a very large window, but it wasn't very small either.

"Nico?" Nico turned to see Will standing behind him, wearing gray basketball shorts, no shirt, and had a towel covering his hair. "You wearing my pants?"

"Couldn't find my jeans and this was the next thing I found." Nico shrugged, "And why do you wear an extra pair of pants underneath your pants? No one does that."

"I don't know what they did back then during the 30's in Italy, but here in 21st century America, guys like wearing an extra pair of pants." Will told him, "Plus it helps to have when your boyfriend decides to wear yours."

"I told you I couldn't find my own." Nico rolled his eyes. Will was absolutely absurd sometimes, but Nico still loved the big dork.

"Sorry 'bout that." Will stifled a yawn. "Might be under one of the beds." he walked over to Nico and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why are we awake so early again?"

"You wanted me to teach you Italian."

"Oh yeah."

"So you ready to try again?"

"I think so." Will shrugged, "Probably."

"Okay. Here we go." Nico sighed. " _Angolo_."

"Corner."

" _Negozio_."

"Store."

" _Lampadina_."

Will didn't say anything, his face a state of total and utter concentration. It was adorable. "Light bulb...?"

"You sure Will?"

"...No."

Nico laughed, "Three outta three you did alright."

"Hey, I did pretty good."

"Better than earlier that's for sure."

"Well then teach me a little more."

" _Calore_."

"Heat."

" _La notte scorsa_."

"Last night."

" _Dolore_."

"Pain."

"That's right... _Chiamami_."

"Call me."

" _Azul_."

"Blue- Wait isn't that Spanish?"

"Yeah. Now shut up and keep answering. _Amami_."

"Love me."

Nico squirmed his way out of Will's grasp and turned to face him and said, with a straight face, "Maybe I don't."

"Wow- Just- I feel personally attacked right now..." Will held a hand over his heart and said in mockery, "Sandy my darling', you hurt me real bad."

"I'm kidding Solace." he sighed, "And who the hell is Sandy?"

"...You don't get the reference do you."

"Reference to what?"

"...I really do feel attacked right now."

"Stop being so dramatic." Nico tugged at the towel still on the other's head.

"Hmm." Will took Nico's hands in his. "Well, how do you say kiss me?"

" _Baciami_." Will gave him a quick kiss.

"And how do you say hold me?"

" _Stringimi_."

"Well if you insist." he wrapped his arms around Nico's waist again, nuzzling at the other's neck affectionately.

Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the other's affection. Not that he minded. "Try to guess the next one. _Al sorgere del sole_."

"Now I know for a fact that you just made that up." Will stated, looking at him again. "Pretty sure that wasn't on the list of words you were teaching me-"

"It means 'at sunrise' you idiot."

"Well forgive me for not knowing a sentence that you didn't bother teaching me."

"Will it's just _two words-_ "

"That you didn't teach me. And they're technically _four_ words." a slight pause, followed by a smile, "You know, anything can happen just before sunrise."

"Like murder?" Nico suggested, "Or robberies?"

Will frowned, seemingly disturbed by what Nico had said. "Why would you even think of doing that?"

Nico hummed in amusement, leaving his question unanswered. " _Al sorgere del sole_."

" _Al sorgere del sole_ ," Will repeated after him, and the two became silent. "I don't know."

" _Non lo so_."

"What to do."

" _Cosa fare_."

"Now that I've found you."

" _Ora che ti ho trovato_."

"What will they say?"

" _Cosa diranno_?"

"When they see me around you?" he sighed, "So how do you say help me?"

" _Aiutami_."

"-And how do you say promise me-"

" _Promettmi_."

"Hey, Nico?"

"Hm?"

"Can you promise me that you'll stay beyond the sunrise?"

"...What?" Nico gave him a confused look. "Is that a metaphor for something?"

"It's a quote."

"Is it something I'm familiar with?"

"You've literally been quoting an entire song with me in a different language and you're telling me you don't even know what the quotes _from_?" Will groaned, "You are a disappointment."

"I know but thanks."

"Nico what did I say about your self-deprecating jokes."

"You didn't say I couldn't agree when someone else makes them."

"Well, no more of that negative attitude, doctor's orders." Will flicked his nose, "Good thing you got your own ball of sunshine right here." he gave him a kiss on the nose before scooping Nico up in his arms. The son of Apollo often did it whenever the two were alone. Nico didn't mind. He quite liked how affectionate Will was. Nico wasn't very big on PDA, but he didn't mind it every once in a while. He just didn't like when Will would suddenly pick him up when he was having a conversation with another camper and carry him across the camp just for the fun of it.

"Where are we going?"

"To sleep."

* * *

Posted this almost a year ago on my devianart, so I decided to post it here

Sort of a songfic based off of the song Sunrise from my favorite musical In the Heights

Go check out the original song cause it's really good and the musical itself is amazing


End file.
